The present invention generally relates to the production of elevating cameras to film at a higher angle. More specifically, the present invention relates to camera poles for elevating a camera to a height in the range of 10 to 40 feet in the air and controlling a camera.
Filming of players in team sports such as football and soccer have become more prevalent for the high school age players and younger. It allows for an aid for coaching, as well as for parents to record their child's play at games and practices. A majority of the time, filming cannot be performed at the height necessary due to the lack of a stadium. Many playing fields during practice and games are view from ground level. There are camera poles on the market, but the expense of the available camera pole is in the thousands of dollars, which cannot be afforded by smaller sports programs or individual parents. What is needed is a simplified product that can elevate and control a camera, yet break the high cost barrier imposed by current units.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simplified camera pole for elevating a camera to film from a higher angle.